Vehicle mirrors, in particularly external side rear view mirrors normally comprise a mirror head which is pivotally attached to a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket is in turn secured to the motor vehicle body. The pivot enables the mirror head to rotate with respect to the bracket to either allow movement of the mirror head if it is impacted either while the vehicle is moving or stationary (referred to as “mirror break away”) or to move to a parked position under the action of drive means incorporate the mirror head to ensure that the mirror head is moved to position where it is as close to the vehicle body as possible.
A detent is normally used in the pivot. This provides a positive location and holding force for the mirror in various positions as it is rotated about the pivot. The detents resist initial movement of the pivot and require a minimum force in order to overcome the detent force.
Such detents are common practice in the field, and normally comprise either circular balls held between a surface of the mirror head and mounting bracket which locate within recesses or abutting ramped surfaces. The holding force is provided by a spring which is normally a coil spring located around a vertical spigot. The spigot is normally incorporated into the mounting bracket and the mirror head has an aperture which locates over the spigot. One disadvantage of this is the fact that the spigot on the bracket and the aperture within the mirror head tend to position the mirror further outward than might be desirable. This imposes certain limitations of the design of the mirror head which impact on its stability and ability to resist vertical loads. It also means the use of more robust materials such as die-cast components which are more expensive, and increases the amount of material required to manufacture the mirror.
The aim of the invention is to design a new style of pivot connection between a mirror head and mirror mounting bracket and to also address the problems referred to above.